


26th Sunday Of The Rest Of Their Lives

by lchlbr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lchlbr/pseuds/lchlbr
Summary: A one-shot story about an angel and a demon's lives after the Ineffable Apocalypse and one lazy Sunday afternoon.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	26th Sunday Of The Rest Of Their Lives

**26th Sunday of the Rest of Their Lives**

Do angels dream?

As a matter of fact, angels do not sleep. Hence, they also never experienced the pleasure of dreaming.

As for why God made them that way was for the sole reason that evil never rests therefore the good must be vigilant. They are to oversee, to be on their guard, and not miss a single thing. They are to keep a close eye on the opposite faction and the latter towards them.

It was a never ending cycle. Which is probably the reason why everyone looked forward to the ineffable apocalypse.

However, what they do not realize was they might not need to sleep but they can always choose to sleep if one actually wants to. For that reason, we came up with a more logical conclusion; It is a truth universally stated that angels DO NOT DREAM but hypothetically, they MIGHT if they chose to do so, like a certain red headed demon living among humans for 6000 years.

And that red headed demon is currently having a luncheon at the Ritz with a _friend_. A certain blue-eyed angel who is also a bookshop owner from Soho and at present, finishing his dessert.

 _His friend_ is having a hard time in finishing his dessert as he had been increasingly conscious of his demon friend’s habit of staring at him whilst he eats. Even when his friend never takes off his sunglasses outside, he can feel his eyes laid on him.

Shortly afterwards the angel spoke.

“My dear, if I may say…”

“Go on.”

“If we are going to have a meal every now and then, shouldn’t you also eat?” s _o that you won’t stare at me that much the whole time_. Aziraphale thought to himself.

Crowley leisurely raised a glass of wine towards Aziraphale’s direction.

“Yes but that’s not a meal. You should at the very least, nibble something every now and then before the Actually-Not-Ineffable-Plan happens.”

“Bah! Listen Angel, It’s going to be a long time before that happens again. A couple of years. Hundreds. Thousands. We all know it’s going to be hard gathering an army again after everything that had happened.”

And to what these two friends are up to after the ineffable war in the middle of two opposing sides on the expense of humanity which they both do not wish to leave for some reasons their fellow kind could never understand. And they will greatly miss each other but between the two of them, no one’s going to admit to it first, it just sort of hung around in the air.

After deciding and choosing their own side rather than the stuffy clouds and smelly underground, blaming it on living among humans for so long. A human trait, they concluded to undoubtedly acquire and they both wanted to retire. Humans can do everything on their own is what they found out - everyone is a mixture of good and bad, just average although sometimes one can be too good or too evil, it is all equally proportionate. There’s nothing else to do but to happily continue where they left out and their relationship has become better in such a prompt manner, even more than ever from the past 6000 years, and they have become stickier around each other. To put it plainly; like newlyweds during their honeymoon phase.

Well then, let’s get back to what this fuss is all about.

After a splendid luncheon ended in an argument, Crowley insisted on giving the angel a lift home to which the angel reluctantly accepted.

“Come now, forget everything else. Today’s Sunday. THE Rest Day. Let’s take a short nap, Angel how about it? Try new things.” Crowley raised his eyebrows suggestively, glancing at Aziraphale.

It must be pointed out that Crowley enjoys napping as much as Aziraphale loves to indulge in nibbling and sushi. Aziraphale felt an increasingly burning sensation on his cheeks. It took him a minute before he could respond to Crowley indifferently.

“It’s a waste of time Crowley.”

Crowley wanted to retort back that they are actually ‘wasting’ time away before the actual war happens but he already upset Aziraphale and didn’t want him to not talk to him for a long time if pressed on his buttons too much.

He decided to poised a ~~temptation~~ proposition.

“Then,” Crowley offered. “How about some new books in exchange for a short nap?”

“No!”

“No? I’d even treat you to another meal next time - scratch that, I always do that haven’t I? What is it then that you wanted me to do a while ago? Yes. That. Books, my treat, and that. “

Aziraphale felt too flustered at the demon’s suggestions.

“All this because you want to nap?”

“Yes.”

“With me?”

“Yes.” Crowley paused before adding, “that’s what I want, what about you?”

“Well then,” the angel mumbled as if to himself, “alright.”

“Excellent.” Crowley couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Another day, another time when he can spend more time with Aziraphale always makes him incandescently elated that he can probably allow himself to do something good out of sheer bliss.

“My place or yours?”

“Yours.”

And so on the 26th Sunday after the Ineffable, when the both of them tried napping together at Crowley’s place, and then at Aziraphale’s store. Later on, the both of them decided to nap once a week, mostly on Sundays, to every other day that eventually leads to sleeping during the nighttime as Aziraphale decided that he had been slacking off with his books during daytime. _Then how about nighttime Angel,_ Crowley cooed. _An hour or two is enough and the beds are so soft to lay on when you’re reading something._ To which Aziraphale would eventually agree. _Well if you insist, perhaps you’d like me to read you something my dear boy?_. And Crowley would settle to anything, even reading him the Bible wouldn’t hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan-fiction ever YAY ~ 
> 
> I've been wanting to do this for a long time and I've got plenty of time right now so might as well have some fun.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope y'all safe and well <3


End file.
